


over land and sea

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Diplomacy, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Travel, Wordcount: 100-500, Xadia (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 5: TravelCallum and Rayla traveled a lot.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Kudos: 22





	over land and sea

Callum and Rayla traveled a lot.

They traveled through all the human kingdoms for diplomatic missions, as well as through all of Xadia, through the woods, the deserts and long field, far and wide with the exceptions, visiting everything from the largest cities to the tiniest of hidden villages, and met with all types of humans, elves and dragons in the process. Traveling was basically everything they did, with the ending of the war still being so close in time, and many were still getting used to their former enemies now being allies. 

Diplomacy were the most important thing during times like this, and who would be better to talk about it than the two of them? The human prince and the moonshadow elf assassin that not only started everything by deciding to return the dragon prince and end the war, and not only that, they were a human/elf couple, the perfect example of two people that strived for peace and unity between the nations. Two people that believed in trust and love instead of old prejudices.

Everyone wanted to meet them and hear from them, and they never denied anyone, so their lives were filled with traveling from one place to another, in all different kinds of ways.

Walking? They had done plenty of that.

Horseback? Yes, a lot of that too, and they had also done their fair share of riding on different xadian mounts as well.

By sea? Yes, even that, they were requested in so many places, that Rayla had to put her fear for the ocean to the side for them to get to the places as quickly as possible, even if it made her anxious and seasick. Callum would usually help her through it with countless of hugs and kisses and reassuring her that everything would be okay, and that made the time on ships just bearable enough.

They were doing all of this for a good cause, and they were doing this together, which was the most important.

Their travels would define not only their relationship, but the entire continent.


End file.
